Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures! (My version!)
by Freme12
Summary: It was a normal night, until a person fell from the sky...
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

Freme12 (me): where the hell am I? (just F12 for short)  
*F12 walks over to a building*  
F12: what's this?  
*To Pacman*  
*Pacman and his friends are walking to their dorms*  
Pac: see you later Cyli!  
*Cyli waves to them then heads into her dorm*  
Pac: I need some sleep...  
Spiral: no kidding...  
*They both fall asleep on their beds*  
*Back to F12*  
F12: is this an application?  
*He signs it, and notices its for school*  
F12: dammit, I should of paid attention to that...  
*Next day, everyone gets ready and goes to class*

*My POV*

Ms. Globular: We have a new student today.  
*Everyone looks at me*  
Uh, my name is Freme12, but you can call me F12 for short.  
Skeebo: why does your name have numbers in it, HA GAY!  
*Lots of kids laugh*  
*I don't say anything*  
Ms. Globular: Ok class, that's enough, so who knows what 32x32 is?  
*Not even a second passes and I say*  
F12: 1024.  
*Everyone looks at me again*  
Skeebo: woah...  
*Pacman and his friends noticed how fast I was at math*  
Pac, Spiral, Cyli: damn...  
*After class ended, I went to my new dorm* *Little I know I heard footsteps behind me*  
*So I ran inside, and locked the door behind me*  
*Someone from outside: Hello?*  
F12: who's there?  
*Person outside: Just let me in and I'll show you.*  
F12: ok... *opens door*  
Person: hello!  
F12: are you Pacman?  
Pac: yes I am.  
F12: well, nice to meet you. *I shake his hand*  
Pac: you too F12.  
F12: what are you doing here?  
Pac: I just wanted to stop by and say hi.  
F12: well, k Pac: how did you get to Pacopolis?  
F12: Well here's the story, yes it might sound cliche, but it's what happened...  
*I explain how I was playing a game and a portal appeared out of nowhere, and I fell through*  
Pac: wow, reminds me when I was fighting a spaceworm, and it sended me to the Land of Odd.  
F12: huh, I'm guessing weird stuff always happens here...  
Pac: yeah, there's some ghost guy named Betrayus, and he wants to take over Pacopolis.  
F12: ghost? psh, I could whoop him easily.  
Pac: but he can never die...  
F12: oh...  
Pac: well we can send him back to the Netherworld...  
F12: Netherworld?  
Pac: it's a place full of lava, kinda like the Nether fro-  
F12: Minecraft, yeah I know.  
Pac: ok, so lets head to Sir C. he told me to meet him at his lab.  
F12 who is si-  
*Pacman drags me to his Sir C.'s lab*

*Story POV*

*Later with the Ghost Gang*  
Inky: new guy?  
Blinky: guess so.  
Clyde: we should probably try to meet him.  
Pinky: it better not be another girl!  
*Blinky grabs Pinky*  
Blinky: Calm down, we know it's a guy!  
Pinky: Sorry, I don't anyone touching my pa-  
*Blinky slaps Pinky*  
*Pinky gets mad and chases Blinky*  
*Inky and Clyde laugh*

End of chapter one! 


	2. Chapter 2 - Someone's angry

*Pacman and F12 are at Sir C.'s lab*  
Sir C.: well who is this young fella?  
Pac: his name is Freme12, or just F12 short.  
Sir C.: nice to meet you.  
F12:: nice to meet you too.  
Sir C.: well i'm working on some experiments, see you guys later!  
Pac: see ya Sir C.!  
*Pac shows F12 around Pacopolis*

*Meanwhile with Betrayus, watching a slug cam*  
Betrayus: BUTTOCKS!  
Buttocks: yes my lord?  
Betrayus: WHO THE HELL IS THIS!  
*Buttocks looks at screen*  
Buttocks: I don't know he is, but he is bad since he team up with ze Pacpain!  
Betrayus: well whoever this person is, he is trouble!

*To Blinky*

*Blinky appears in front of Pac*  
Blinky: Pac?  
Pac: oh hey Blinky, what's up?  
Blinky: Who is that person that is alway-  
*F12 appears from behind Pac*  
F12: me?  
Blinky: yes you.  
F12: my name's Freme12, but you can call me F12 for short.  
Blinky: well, I'm Blinky, and I'll show you my friends later.  
F12: k then.  
Pac: it's been a long day, maybe we should head back to dorms.  
F12: alright, i'm coming along.  
*They head to their dorms*  
*To Betrayus*

Betrayus: that's it, I can't stand him!  
Buttocks: should we attack Pacopolis?  
Betrayus: OF COURSE YOU NIMWIT!  
Buttocks: ok my lord, we will invade ze Pacpain and his new friend.  
Betrayus: perfect, and at night too!  
*They prepare the attack*

End of chapter 2! 


	3. Chapter 3 - Fighting time

*My POV*

*I see Betrayus attacks Pacopolis*  
F12: is this the guy you were talking about?  
Pac: yeah, but shouldn't be too hard to get him...  
*I lung at Betrayus but he hits me with a fireball*  
F12: ow!  
Pac: he's a fire ghost, he can burn you!  
F12: oh, that explains everything...  
Betrayus: HAHAHAHA! ATTACK GHOSTS!  
*Ghosts attack Pacopolis, leaving slime everywhere*  
F12: fuck, dude...  
Pac: I got this!  
*Pac uses a power berry, turning into a lizard*  
F12: huh?  
*Pac starts eating ghosts*  
F12: yuck...  
*I start fighting ghosts*  
*Cyli and Spiral come and bring the PSC's and starts sucking up ghosts*  
Pac: only a few more!  
*Pac's berry wears off*  
Pac: damn!  
F12: oh this motherfucker is going down...  
Spiral: your right about that!  
Cyli: Pac watch out!  
Pac: huh?  
*Betrayus hits Pac*  
Pac: ah fuck...  
F12: oh hell no!  
*I punch Betrayus, but I burn my hand*  
F12: FUCK...  
Betrayus: you guys are toast!  
F12: nope!  
*I kick Betrayus back to the Netherworld*  
Betrayus: nooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
Pac: ha that was awesome!  
F12: heh, that's what he gets for burning me, twice.  
Cyli: I'm tired...  
Spiral: yeah, same here Pac: should we all just go back into our dorms?  
F12: yeah...

*Ghost Gang - Story POV*

Pinky: ugh, this guy is a showoff!  
Inky: nah, he's just really good.  
Pinky: whatever...  
Clyde: he's awesome!  
Blinky: yeah, sure.

*Elli is now in, I forgot to add her :/ - To dorms*

*Elli walks in Pac and Spiral's dorm*  
Elli: hey guys, that was awes-  
*Elli notices they are asleep*  
*F12 comes out of his dorm*  
F12: who are you?  
Elli: oh i'm just a friend of Pac... or more...  
F12: ok...  
*F12 goes back in his dorm and goes to sleep*  
*F12's eyes are just a little open, and out his window he sees a bright light.  
F12: what's that?  
*F12 leaves his dorm, and goes to the light*  
F12: what's this?  
*F12 opens it, not knowing it is the Repository*  
F12: WTF!  
*F12 closes it*  
F12: oh my, that was crazy... hopefully no one will know...

*Next day*

*Everyone walks to class*  
Cyli: F12 has been acting strange lately...  
Spiral: yeah...  
Pac: huh, he is...  
Skeebo: Hey loser!  
*F12: turns to him*  
Skeebo: come on, pay attention, gay man!  
*F12: bursts out of his seat, and starts to beat the shit out of Skeebo*

*Later in Detention*

F12: WHATEVER! he called me gay!  
*Principal scolds him somemore*  
*F12 leaves the office in anger*  
Pac: dude, you shouldn't of did that, it was a bit too much.  
F12: you know what, fuck this place!  
*F12 leaves Pacopolis, looking for the world he came from*  
Pac: F12! shit... he's... gone.

*Sunset - F12*

F12: I think I am close...  
*Someone comes from behind*

End of chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4 - New people?

**Hey, sorry its been a month or two, but im back !**

F12: who are you?  
zF12: sup its zF12.  
F12: brother?  
z: yeah it's me, remember call me z.  
F12: how did you get here, and you look different.  
z: I saw a portal about to close so I jumped in.  
F12: you were always one noisy guy...  
z: heh, yeah.  
*Someone comes from the side*  
?: hello? pac?  
F12: no, pac isn't here mam.  
PM: oh im his mom, just call me PM.  
PD: and im his dad.  
F12: *gasp* Follow me.

*Later at the dorms*

F12: Pac.  
Pac: what do you want now...  
PM and PD: hi son!  
Pac: :o Cyli: :o Spiral: :o z: is anyone gonna say something?

*Later outside*

F12: I will look for the way out k.  
z: and I will find rare stuff for show.  
F12: alright.

*F12 is looking through the maze but sees someone*

F12: huh, who are you?  
Ruby: hi I am Ruby. :3 F12: uh... hello.  
Ruby: what are you doing?  
F12: oh nothing, just trying to get somewhere...  
Ruby: follow me.  
F12: why?  
Ruby: I need to tell you something.  
F12: ok...  
*They go somewhere*  
Ruby: I have the same problem.  
F12: huh?  
Ruby: I fell through a portal as well.  
F12: were you playing that game?  
Ruby: yes...  
F12: yeah, that sucks.  
Ruby: I'll help you find the way out.  
F12: thanks.  
Ruby: lets start tomorrow, it's dark.  
F12: ok, we can go to my dorm.  
F12: z! lets go to the dorm to sleep.  
z: k.

BUM BUM BUM

End of chapter 4! (short chapter sorry, I broke my arm in a bike crash, so it's hard to type.)


End file.
